Rebirth of the Cynic
by MuddyWolf
Summary: Diogenes appears after Jigen finds the Tub of Diogenes in a field. Horror ensues.


Legal Stuff: Lupin, Jigen, Zenigata, and Goemon belong to Monkey Punch.

I'm back with a vengeance and a one-shot centered on Jigen.

Like Vampire!Lupin and Lupin!in FMA world, it's fanciful and strange. Hope

you like it. : )

8/25/08

He walked backwards through the crowded streets, holding a lamp in a withered hand,

covered with filth and grime from the streets. His only friends growled from the alleys.

"I'm searching for a real human being."

And the citizens laughed.

--

Rebirth of the Cynic

by Blue9Tiger

The worn-out table groaned under the weight of the Jack of Hearts.

Both were evenly matched, a smirk of cool confidence masking

their equally terrible hands. An anomaly: both men usually had

obscene luck, and the brown one with a beard was a practiced

gambler.

Lupin sat chewing on a cigar, rings of smoke swirling menacingly

above his head. He laid down a hand that thundered on the table.

A pair of threes.

_This bites! I'm down to my last hundred!_

A crumpled wad of green and a few coins fumed from the side

of the table. A pressed stack grinned obnoxiously from the other side. Up until now,

the gunman had been winning--Lupin's cards happened to be worse.

_Three of a kind! Eat it!_

"Hrmph."

_Damnitdamnitdamnit! I bet he's friggin' smiling under that hat of his!_

Lupin puffed more furiously on the cigar, ashes blowing inelegantly

all over the place.

As if to kick him in the face, Jigen grinned broadly, laughed, and

spread evil kings and queens on the table. The Queen of Clubs

flipped over and waggled her tongue at Lupin.

"Hah! The friggin' king of cards is back! Cough it up, Lupin--another

round, Frank--I'm on fire, someone cool me off!"

The latter pounded the table, his face all scrunched up in a petulant way, and relinquished

the last shred of his hard-stolen earnings to the victor, who was looking

pretty sharp. He was wearing his eternal hat, but aside from that--was

respectably attired in a smart silk vest and a crisp suit--with a bow tie

to boot. His trousers were pressed and his shoes slick and with so much

shine they made metal envious.

Lupin drummed his nails on the table as he plopped his chin in his palm, sighing

as was his wallet. "Thanks, Frank-"

Jigen thumbed the bills, took the drink, toasted with a smirk and a flash of his eye

that materialized from under his black hat, and he tipped the glass into his mouth.

His voice rang clearly with sophistication, an urbanite to the core.

"So what's the occasion, you land a hot date or something?" Lupin asked, idly rolling

the bottom of his empty on the table, making a ring of liquid.

"No fucking way!" he snarled, but at the same time, straightened his bow tie, looked

down at it, saw that it was acceptable, pulled out a comb and exiled his hair

from his forehead. Lupin started to titter, snicker, then exploded in all-out

laughter, one hand clapped on top of his head and the other pointing gleefully

at Jigen.

"JIgen's in love, Jigen's in love!" Lupin sang screechily, drawing irritated attention from

the other bar-goers. He jumped up on the table and made wet kissing noises, fluttering

like a cupid and his eyelashes suddenly flowing. JIgen turned up his hair-covered chin

and growled,

"It's nothing like that, Lupin--it's just.." His eyes acquired a rare but expressive shine.

"I've never met a woman who can appreciate the intricacies of _The Tempest _ and

who's read _The Grapes of Wrath," _Jigen looked thoughtfully window-ward as

he stood up, hiding whatever joyous expression he had from his partner.

"That, and she wants to grab your grapes!" Lupin snickered.

"Yeah, always a riot talking to you, Lupin," Jigen growled as he threw

open the door and slammed it.

Jigen threw the car into gear, the tires started whirling, and he was off

through the cool autumn night. A star or two bared itself in the cloudy

mass of dark blues and blacks that covered the earth in yawning shadows.

It didn't take him long to realize that he had taken a wrong turn somewhere

back on 2nd Street when it occurred to him that he could actually see the sky,

completely unobscured by the familiar landscape of concrete buildings and

glitzy neon signs, twisting pathways of asphalt and holes in the ground that

led to a feces-clogged tunnel.

As soon as he began to see trees he let out a surprised "whoa" and turned

the car around, one hand on the steering wheel as he screeched to a stop

and reeled backwards on the deserted highway. "Son of a bitch!" From out

of nowhere, a honking truck merged onto his lane and he jumped to the

left to avoid it, accelerating so fast that he careened off of the road and

plowed into the grass.

Unhurt, he irately flipped off the truck and climbed out of the car, balancing

precariously on its side. Swearing not under his breath, he planted his hands

on the inside of the car and started to pull, grunting with the effort, straining

against gravity and the weight of the vehicle. "Damnit..." He pulled out his

cell phone and dialed Larissa. Her soft reflective voice waxed eloquent on

the other end, but only in message form. "Hey, Larissa, Daisuke here. I

ran off the road and it's gonna take me a while to get my ass back there.

We still on at the Green Otter's? You got my number." He switched the

phone off and sighed, looking over at the car. "Should've brought

Lupin along," he grumbled, pushing or pulling against the immobile

machine. "Can't believe I left the jack with friggin' Goemon! That was

one hell of a bright idea," Jigen groaned, sighed, and removed his

hat, wet from the sweat that bled into it. His skyward-facing nose

caught a drop of moisture. "Just my friggin' luck..." He grabbed his

hat just in time for the clouds to piss on his head, drenching him

in seconds.

Coughing from the cold rain that burned into his now-ruined suit,

he grabbed the door handle and pulled. "Shit..." He slumped

against the locked door, banged his hand down on the water-

logged windows--which--were--only--half--shut. His eyes

widened in horror and he glared, blind with rage, at the

pools of water widening in the seat and dotting the brakes.

"Just isn't my fucking day--brand new suit, too--" Jigen slammed the brim of his hat

over his drenched face and started to run through the mud.

The car could go to hell, first thing was to find somewhere

dry. He headed through the muck, the brown liquid yanking

at his soles as he peered through the opaque sheet of the

deluge.

He saw something..what looked like a shed...he ran towards it,

now holding his soaked jacket over his soaked head, running

towards the thing that was dry.

Jigen ducked under it, hacking from the merciless rain.

"Only friggin' dry spot in this friggin' meadow--can't believe it,

no trees, no bushes, not even a desert is this inhospitable," he wheezed

under the--"What the hell is this, anyway? Must be some kinda bedpan," Jigen knocked on the wall with a

wet hand. It rang with a hollow sound. He pressed his hands against

the underside, and it caught him unawares as his shield rolled over

onto him and plunked into the mud.

Something cracked in Jigen's mind. There was something irresistible about

the bedpan?--"This ain't a bedpan, it's my tub!" Jigen climbed out from under

the old container and pushed it upright. He took the rim by one hand and

started to drag it through the mud as the rain roared on.

--

Larissa had left forty (give or take a few) messages on Lupin's phone,

but the most interesting by far was the forty-first message.

"Daisuke Jigen, I was wrong about you. You're nothing but a filthy

degenerate and if you set foot in my house again I swear I'm

calling the police!"

"Eegh...Sounds like a pretty rough break-up," Lupin muttered as he

deleted the last of Larissa's voice on his answering machine. "Doesn't

make sense, Jigen's a real gentleman around the girls he thinks are

worth it. Wonder what the hell happened?"

Lupin found out what the hell happened as Jigen strolled through the

door, completely naked. The monkey-faced man's jaw dropped like a

rock and gaped. "Jigen...did you show up at the girl's house in your

friggin' birthday suit?"

"Why not?" the other grinned. "Clothes are nothin' but society's constraints,

leashes that the powerful place on all ranks to enforce different status. We

should look to the sages for the right idea." Jigen pointed his naked hand

out the door, turning around, plaguing Lupin's eyes with his naked ass

as he smiled nakedly at the naked dogs gathered outside.

"...Come again, Jigen? Listen, I'm all for good things coming to those

who deserve it, but I'm no social revolutionary, and since when the

hell did you become friggin' Plato?"

"Plato? Plato?" the naked man laughed, his hands defiantly on his hips.

"I'm gonna dance on Plato's fucking furniture again, that's what I'm

gonna do. 'Soon as I find 'im, that is. So who the hell might you be?"

Lupin arched an eyebrow, nonplussed.

"Who the hell am I? I'm friggin' Lupin the Third, your partner!" he shouted,

more than a little peeved.

"Partner?"

Apparently, that word wasn't in the new, naked Jigen's vocabulary.

The former gunman--former because he had nowhere to speak of to put the gun--

stood there contemplating the foreign word while Lupin groaned, locked his knees together

as he did whenever he wasn't quite sure what to do, and crinkled his head. "Whatever

'partner' means, I'm certain that the world doesn't need another "partner". Society's only

devouring itself whole! One day all of it will crumble but until then--" He found the kitchen,

a carrot, and a knife--Lupin blinked--I mean, it had to be Jigen, with the ease he had found

his way around the kitchen, and yet... "I'll peel vegetables," the naked man announced, setting to work

on the carrot. He had grabbed a plate and shaved the carrot, its outside falling in pieces on the plate.

"...Jigen?..What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm serving my master, of course-- Diogenes the Dog feels like peeling vegetables, because

that man needs a master. Don't you think so?"

Lupin facepalmed and tapped his lip with a finger.

"Diogenes the Dog..." he repeated. "Hey, wait a minute...I've heard of a Diogenes...I

get it...Jigen somehow got amnesia and thinks he's Diogenes of Sinope!" Lupin raised his

forefinger, his face alight with the discovery. For some reason Jigen grew irate and raised

his knife, the half-done carrot sagging there in sadness.

"Again with this Jigen--you're speaking in tongues--maybe you're mad instead of me!

Imagine that?" The wild-eyed man mused, rubbing his beard with his fingers, that

were muddy from the rain. The odor of wet, muddy dog held onto the air. Lupin

wrinkled his nose and looked Jigen over again, who sat shamelessly on his floor,

legs open, finishing one carrot which he went over to wash. He suddenly became

very confused by the faucet and almost pulled it out.

"Heyheyheyheyhey!!" Lupin yelled in his high, shrill way, grabbing Jigen by the wrists and practically throwing

him from the sink. The other was about to wax philosophical when Lupin pointed to the floor and stomped one

foot. "Okay, Jigen slash Diogenes, I don't know how you got this amnesia but until I find a way to clear it up

we're going to lay a few ground rules. One: wear some friggin' boxers, or a loincloth, or something! I'm not going to

watch your friggin' parts bounce around all day long! Two: don't go outside, 'cause you're gonna get arrested or

committed and if you do I'm not hauling your naked ass out, got that? Three: Where'd you get that piece of crap

that's sitting out on my lawn? Maybe that's the key to the entire thing..."

"One: Can't do that. It's against my principles. I live a dog's life. In fact--I can't stand the indoors, so you've got

my answer for number two." Quite non-chalantly, the self-styled philosopher got up, left the peeled carrots

on the plate, and strolled outside, Lupin straining against Jigen's walking and his burning determination to

get outside. Damn dogs weren't helping, rapping their tails against the ground and looking happy to see him,

which made him all the more eager to get outside, and thus caused him to struggle harder against Lupin's backwards grip.

"Okay, okay, so you won't wear friggin' clothes and you won't stay inside--goddamnsonofabitchnaturefriggin'lover--"

His sentence dimmed into a low roar of unintelligible words, that he almost thought was starting to sound like a dog--but no,

he was far too secure in his identity for Jigen--or the neighborhood dogs that had formed into a small army on his front

porch--to rub off on him. He glared at the happy dogs and he snapped his fingers, hit with an idea. "Diogenes...what if I

make you a doghouse? And it'll even have a nice place to take a crap in--'cause it's over my dead body that you're gonnaaaghhh!!"

Lupin grabbed the sides of his head went green at the sight of Jigen emptying himself out on his front lawn.

He was so transfixed with horror that he didn't notice Zenigata gleefully cuff him, and he just stood there with

his mouth hanging open at the train wreck of a scene. The officer was laughing in his usual confident way until he turned his

head and viewed the identical sight. In an instant he forgot his present duty and just gaped with his jaw dropped.

"Uh..."

"..."

"You know, I really should arrest him for indecent exposure..."

"..."

"But--ya know what?" He rubbed his hands together with a furtive look. "I think I'm just gonna turn around and pretend I didn't see anything." He left the cuff on his

tentative quarry, and headed over officially to a businesswoman with a handbag, startling her with his abruptness.

"'Scuse me, miss, could ya do me a quick favor and hit me with a little of your Mace?"

Terrified at the sight of the trenchcoated and awfully predatory-looking man and not even hearing the question,

the woman whipped out the anti-assault bottle and promptly let it loose on Zenigata. He screamed and ran around in a

circle, holding his eyes that were red, itchy, burning, and tearing up from the pain, but was safe from the horror in

Lupin's front lawn, who, now having relieved himself, walked around in a circle and curled up to sleep in his tub, nestled among

his canine horde.

--

Lupin paced around the solitary table in his living room--he had brought Zenigata inside because the latter wasn't

much of a threat temporarily blinded, and because he looked rather suspicious--ID-less and thoroughly Maced,

and he didn't want any more unwanted attention that he was already getting from curious passerby.

"Damn...it..." Lupin smacked the arm of the overstuffed couch. He eyed the tub through the window. "I can't shake the

feeling that the tub's the reason why Jigen's gone all nature camp on me. But man, I'm not going near that thing until

I friggin' sterilize it!!"

"Even if the tub's it, what the hell are you gonna do with it?"

"...What I do best." Lupin winked.

--

The moon cast its light over the brown and thanks to Jigen, browner lawn. Not wanting to risk waking up the sleeping

man-who-thought-he-was-a-dog, Lupin just went with an air freshener and the kind of spray that you use to hide the

fact that you haven't showered in ten days. At least that made it bearable.

_Man, this is the friggin' pits. At least Jigen showers every other day. This guy's a friggin' bacteria metropolis!_

Lupin approached the tub, now thick with lemon-scented spray that barely masked the stench of Diogenes and his

waste, not to mention his dog friends who weren't the cleanest canines in the world. With more effort to breathe as

opposed to steal the tub, he snatched it away, replacing it with a rug so at least Jigen wasn't sleeping in...well...

his own shit. The rug had a cat face on it, and would be funny if the whole damn thing wasn't so disgusting.

The vital thing now was: he had the tub.

Zenigata watched through his still-burning eyes his enemy drag the tub--which was pretty heavy--into

the living room, dismantle it, check every corner, examine its inside, tear it apart, and then put it back

together again. He found himself scratching the top of his head in confusion.

"I don't get it--it's just an ordinary tub--old as dirt, but still, there's nothing special about it."

"Maybe it's cursed--like Tut's mask or whatever that thing was you were wearin' and you

were throwin' off your clothes and dancin' on the top of the pyramid in your underwear!" Zenigata reminisced,

raising an eyebrow in thought. "I mean, I didn't believe a friggin' word that Fujiko was sayin' back then but

then I went into the tomb myself and I was hearin' voices and they weren't yours either...Huh?"

Lupin had curled into a ball, his hands clamped onto his temples, rocking back and forth. "Lupin? Hey,

snap outta it, ya weasel! It's just a memory, nothin' else!"

The thief blinked and nodded, his eye lighting up with a sudden clarity.

"Yeah...memory. That's it! I'll just take this tub back to where Jigen picked it up, and all of Diogenes'

memories--like Tut's memories--'ll go out of Jigen and go straight back to where they should be!"

--

"So, where'd you find it, Ji--I mean, Diogenes?" Lupin circled the muddy field, shooing a fly

that whirled haphazardly across the matted grass. The tub lay in his hands, and he itched

to get rid of it. The lemon-scented spray had long since worn off and Jigen had quite the

strong scent. Jigen squished around in the mud, stopping to sniff the ground or consult

his dogs. Lupin drummed his fingers on the smelly tub, and Zenigata rubbed his burning

eyes.

"Here. Right here. Though I don't see why you should take my tub. It's my house after all--

shouldn't a dog have somewhere to rest his head?"

"Trust me, Diogenes, it's for your own damn good. Now go the hell back to Athens

and bring back Jigen!" He lifted the tub with finality before plunking it into the mud.

Diogenes scratched his very itchy-looking head, and suddenly his eyes glowed

with anticipation...joy, even--strange for a cynic.

"You're unlike anyone I've ever seen. Have I found a real human being? Or are you

just crazy? ...Hm...Yeah, probably crazy." He nodded, absolutely sure.

"Damn it!!" Lupin cried in fury, and glared at Jigen. "Why the hell aren't you leaving?

Isn't one friggin' soul enough for one friggin' body? You're free, go back to your own

time and beat it!" he yelled, almost frantic. Jigen arched an eyebrow and shrugged

his hairy shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're somehow implying that two souls

are in this body. But I'm just me. There isn't anyone else here."

Lupin suddenly attained a crazed demeanor and he grabbed Jigen by the throat

with both hands.

"What the hell did you do with Jigen, you soul-eating maniac?"

Jigen grit his teeth, got under Lupin's grip, and threw him off of him, and rubbed the

back of his neck.

"Yeah...you really are crazy, aren't you? I didn't do anything with Jigen. You see...we're

the same soul."

"...Say what?"

"The one you call Jigen--he's a part of me--but he's sleeping right now. When he's awake, I

sleep. And vice-versa. But we both have the same function--I call the world as I see it from

my tub, he calls the world as he sees it from the bar."

"You know, you're really screwing up my head!" Lupin growled, clutching the said body part

in frustration. "How can the same person be two people? You're not making any friggin'

sense!"

"The world doesn't make any friggin' sense. That's why Jigen and I exist, to wake up the world

to itself once in a while, 'cause it sure as hell won't do it itself" He stared with complete lucidity at the

other man. "And to answer your question...Jigen was me way back when in my time, down in

Athens. When I died, my soul found a mother, and Jigen was born. That's how we're the same

person."

"...Okay, maybe I'll buy that--" Lupin grimaced, skepticism clouding his demeanor with distrust.

"But if you're the same person, how come you didn't know who he is when I first called you Jigen,

huh?" Lupin cocked a leering eyebrow.

"Hey, cut me some slack! After thousands of years of sleeping, do you really think I'm gonna

remember who I am right off the bat?"

Lupin answered with a scrutinizing "Hm.." He drummed his fingers on his knee, foot sitting on top

of the tub.

"So, if you're telling the truth, Mr. Birthday Suit, you should be able to prove you're Jigen, right?"

"Man, you're persistent. But cynical. I like that."

"Skeptics are different from cynics. And you'll find a skeptic easier to deal with. Cynics just don't

believe anything at all."

"You're twisting the meaning of the word. Cynic means dog, pure and simple--I believe it's

nihilists who don't believe anything at all, right?" Jigen asked, his look rather serene. The

random knowledge of a more modern term registered only vaguely in Lupin's brain. It was

time for some concrete proof.

"Whether you believe or not sometimes just isn't good enough." Lupin produced Jigen's

Magnum from inside his jacket and tossed it to him. "Sometimes it takes actual skill." He

tossed the gun to the naked man, who caught it in hand. Zenigata had settled himself

in the ditch and was devouring that nondescript crunchy white food that he loved so much.

His eyesight was finally beginning to clear, and _goddamnit, the first thing I see is Jigen's _

_bare ass!_

"What do you want me to do with this?" Jigen asked, staring into the barrel.

"First of all, don't kill yourself with it. Then there wouldn't be much of a point."

Lupin clutched the tub and started to run. Jigen started to protest, his eyes growing wide

as the other man bashed around his tub carelessly. He bit his lip and shouted something

that was unintelligible on Lupin's end, now about five-hundred feet away. He marked

an X with his shoe, plopped the tub on the X, and then lowered his arm and pointed with

his index finger, placing his thumb on top of it. He then ran out of range.

The explosion of the gun reverberated throughout the field. A flash, smoke, the bullet.

No hat to guide his sight, no nothing. The tub fell over, smoking from the yawning hole

in its frame.

Lupin could only stare. Then smile. He remembered what had happened--if only

vague and dreamlike--while possessed by the Egyptian king's soul, the curse, his body wasn't

his own. He wouldn't be able to hit a hundred-foot tall wax model of Fujiko if he tried. All the skills,

the physical resources he had honed were gone--only someone else's memories, someone else's

past, for that grueling, terrifying night, had remained.

But Diogenes shot like Jigen. And no one shot like Jigen except for Jigen.

"Well, Jigen, you convinced me. I'd slap you on the back or something but that'd look kinda weird, so I won't."

Jigen handed the smoking weapon to Lupin, who holstered it and smiled, "I think you'll be getting this back

soon. And soon you're going to want to wear clothes again!" He and Zenigata muttered simultaneously,

"About friggin' time--" Lupin returned to talking above his breath. "You said that you go to sleep once Jigen

wakes up, right? So all I've gotta do is wake you up, old pal!"

--

"Women are bitches. You there, Jigen?"

"...Nope. I'm still awake."

"I hate women."

"Still me."

"All women are typical."

"...I'm beginning to see a pattern, here."

"Fujiko!"

"Nuh-uh. The fact that I can speak your language--doesn't that make me Jigen enough?"

"...Only in spirit, pal. You see, Jigen happens to like clothes...and hygiene, two things that got lost on you. Are you

a hippie or something?"

"Nah. They add to the world's problems more than helping to solve it. It's the kind of thing that's a great idea, bad

execution."

Lupin audibly groaned. Now that Zenigata's eyes were cleared up, he was all over Lupin again--until he remembered

that Jigen was still naked. He promptly asked someone to Mace him again--but instead he found another police officer. So

he asked his fellow officer to pepper spray him. The officer refused, and so Zenigata ordered him to do it. The officer complied,

and now the inspector was burning and itching all over the living room. Lupin crossed his legs in thought and blinked pensively.

The Goemon swept through the door.

"Please, allow me, Lupin."

"Goemon, do you even know what the hell's been happening for the last night or so?"

The samurai shook his head in his usual gravity and no-nonsense demeanor, fit for a warrior such as he. "Then what makes

you think that you're helping?!" the head of the thieves pounded the lone table, reddening. Goemon assumed a strange posture

for emphasis, and answered, in complete seriousness,

"The only way to make a man who accepts no social conventions and who completely rebels against the normal human way

of life retreat back into his dormant state is to confront him with another man who completely rebels against the normal human way

of life. I, Ishikawa Goemon, am that man!"

Lupin shot an incredulous look at the pinnacle of ancient Japanese values.

"Goemon...you're a friggin' samurai! I mean, the way you were ready to have me cut off your head--oh I don't know, the hundred or

so times that you lost your honor--those look like conventions to me!" Lupin shrugged.The samurai opened his small eyes and smiled

secretively.

"That is true. However, I am also...a deviant."

Without warning, he ripped off his clothes and flashed what was a bright red loincloth with shameless abandon, his usual stiff

asceticism giving way to wanton lustfulness. Jigen popped awake and Diogenes went to sleep with a yawn.

"GET YOUR FUCKING BALLS THE HELL OUTTA MY FACE!!" Jigen roared in a mix of anger, fear, and a feeling of being generally

disturbed as Goemon failed to restrain himself and danced wildly across the living room. Meanwhile, Jigen noticed the breeze and

realized that he was naked and smelly, and rectified that as soon as he was humanly able. The sun sank into the sky, sputtering with

laughter at the sight of Jigen, now in his usual shirt, tie, suit, shoes, and hat, gaping in horror at the pictures that someone--most likely Fujiko--

snapped, Zenigata rubbing his burning eyes, Lupin relieved but the feeling of relief didn't stop him from laughing at how stupid the whole thing

was, but he wasn't laughing for long as Goemon danced in ecstasy across the entire hideout. Jigen thumbed through the pictures, running his

now-clean fingers through his beard. So, Goemon was dancing nearly nude around the house. Lupin did it all the time, it was the most

time-honored ritual of his existence--but somehow it was ten times more frightening when it was Goemon. But things were just fine overall.

Jigen was awake again--Jigen was sophisticated even if a little rough around the edges, a little hairy, but cultured, smart, every bit of the gentleman

that he had often strove to be. And that was just fine. He didn't want it any other way. In fact, it would really piss the master thief off if it was any other way, if that

nightmare had repeated itself--or worse, if it wasn't just Diogenes who was allergic to clothes. And that's why his blood froze to a terrified ice when

Jigen pointed to one of the pictures taken outside in the lawn. "Damn that friggin' Fujiko!!"

Lupin sighed again with relief._ That's Jigen for you!_

"She took a picture of me without my friggin' hat! She's gonna pay for that!" Jigen crumpled up the photo. Lupin fell off the couch.

END

A/N: Yay! Hope you liked it. Diogenes was a philosopher. None of this purports to be accurate regarding his philosophy or

his way of life. It's just a silly person taking rumors about a historical figure and adapting him to his/her/its needs.


End file.
